Betty anne's first day of school
A episode of kablam! (Reboot) released: september 2018 Cast Ben Wilby mya lecia-naylor Hattie gotobed Octavia Selena Alexandra Transcript (Henry and June appears on the stage) Henry: hey everyone, i’m Henry, and this is June, Welcome to another episode of the reboot... henry and June: kablam! henry: now, today’s episode, is the first day of school, and young Betty Anne bongo is feeling very nervous, so anyways, here it is Henry and June: Betty anne’s First day of school! (Henry and June leaves the stage as we hear crowd cheering) (The curtains open up to reveal Betty Anne bongo) Betty anne: (giggles) hey boys and girls. It’s my first day of school and i’m Nervous for my first day Tommy: come on, you’ll love it repunzil: we’ll come with you august: Yeah, we’ll be good friends with you betty Anne: aw guys, I really thought you’d never ask (zooms to the comic book) Please remain seated while the camera is in motion. (the camera does a zoom to obscure president middle school) betty Anne: here we are, from the comic book world, to Obscure President Middle School, it’s a cool place since years Kid: Hey everyone! It’s time for The Super Music Friends Show! Characters: (Cheering) Music Swami: here’s a number to make you have a good day at school, So here's a peformance by our Super Music Friends, Miss Betty Anne bongo! (Curtain opens) Henry and June: It’s the first day of school, first day of school What it, what it, what it do The first day of school, the first day of school And i’m just out here trying To play it cool Betty Anne bongo: Woke up out of my bed It’s 7:30 i gotta rush, i gotta hurry If i wanna make it ‘fore the bells rings Got my bling, so i sing in the shower Necklace on, i got my power Betty Anne, Henry and June: It’s the first day of school, first day of school What it, what it, what it do The first day of school, the first day of school And i’m just out here trying To play it cool Betty anne: I sit in the back of the class I know all the answers So i just relax With my crew, you know we bring The heat, the loud, don’t meditate Mundane, discuss through lunch What fun it is under the sun Betty Anne, Henry and June: It’s the first day of school, first day of school What it, what it, what it do The first day of school, the first day of school And i’m just out here trying To play it cool Betty Anne bongo: It’s 1:30 am I know that i need my rest Been a busy day There so much at stake But this song is so nice And mind is at peace And it’s all right w me If i do nothing but Just sit here and think (Curtain closes) Characters: (Cheering) Girl: Listening and dancing to music is awesome! Characters: (Laughing) (at the outdoor cafeteria) Betty Anne: Hey Guys, check this out!